Forbidden Love
by alisonkim428
Summary: Cato and Glimmer are in love, but they know only one of them comes out of the Games. Their love story. Glato, one-shot.


**I got bored, here's a Glato one-shot! Now personally, I'm Clato. But it's cool if you're Glato!**

* * *

They told her to act sexy, flirty that night. She already knew how to, she had done it to all of the boys back in District One. But tonight she didn't want to be this way. Cato would think that she was a dirty slut, a whore. It was the first time that she had finally felt something real with someone, and death was coming in between them.

A career is not supposed to have feelings. Cato was raised all his life to never care about one's life, not even his parent's. He had to be used to death if he wanted to volunteer to be in the games, after all. Even Clove, who seemed as scary as hell itself, had began to flirt with boys. He was all alone. No one to love, no one to care for. Until Glimmer walked towards him after the tribute parade, and suddenly it was like he had known her forever.

She wrinkled her nose as her stylist, orange and green tattoos swirling all over her pale pink skin, had handed her the dress she was supposed to wear for the interview. It was gold and see-through. The tribute parade costumes were bad enough, being sprayed silver. Her stylists didn't know that silver was a cheap metal in District One, but she didn't say anything as they covered her in the metallic paint.

"_This_?" She had asked her stylist when he handed her the sheer material that he called a dress. She had mind as well draw the word _desperate_ on her forehead and walked into the interview looking that way. But she had a game to win, she had to stay alive. For her little sister, only three. For her two older brothers, who she now would have done anything to have them tease her rather than go into the games. But most importantly, for her parents. The district. To show honor and pride to them. Show them that she isn't that slut that everyone calls her back home, but a strong, fierce girl who made it through the games.

But she didn't want to do that anymore. She wanted for Cato to live, for her to die. Already falling deep into her emotions, exactly what her trainer back in One told her _not_ to do. But it was hard not to fall for the seductive, handsome Cato. Just a couple days ago, she had come up to him after the tribute parade, looking ridiculous, yet feeling more confident than ever. The flirted with each other, until they ended up in Cato's room, where Glimmer had lost her virginity.

Cato rolls his eyes as he is told to be flirty yet fierce, not afraid to go out and kill someone at any given moment. _Like he didn't know that_. He slipped on his jacket and waited in line, watching Glimmer strut upon the stage in an asymmetrical see-through dress, shimming, glimmering just as she was named after. He couldn't help but cringe as Glimmer flirted with Caesar Flickerman, the old-as-could-be interviewer, but then he thought about the night of the parade and he smiled. Clove stared at him, asking him why he looked so stupid. He just shook his head and tried to get the thought out of his head, but no matter what, he couldn't forget Glimmer's sweet, intimate kisses. That was something permanently imprinted into his mind.

He rolled his eyes as Marvel tried to be funny, too desperate to win over the audience to win sponsors. Clove tried to silent yet deadly approach, and it worked on her, despite her small, fragile frame. He had trained with her back in Two, he knew her weaknesses and strengths.

When Glimmer saw him walk about the stage, winking at the Capitol crowd, every person, even _men_, had fawned over the blonde beauty's flirtatiousness.

She shook her head in disgust. Was he doing this for payback because she had acted like a whore on national television? He could have. Because even after knowing him for a week, she knew Cato wasn't a loser. _Ever_.

As she went up the tube, her stomach a mix of excitement and weariness, she waited for the clock to count down to zero before running to the bow and arrows, clutching them desperately as if they were Cato's lifeline.

He saw a flash of dirty blonde hair and knew it was none other than his Glimmer, and he sighed in relief knowing she was okay. But he had to forget about that when he swung his machete into District Ten's chest. As soon as he hears Glimmer's cry for help he goes into full attack, swinging his weapon mindlessly, killing District Six, the boy trying to kill Glimmer.

Glimmer had screamed repeatedly for Cato as the male tribute had pinned her down, trying to impale her with a small sword. She sighs in relief as Cato trips the boy then jamming the sickle into the boy's stomach. Her energy regained after the sudden attack, Clove notifying her about a female tribute hiding inside of the cornucopia, and when she finds her, she stabs her repeatedly.

Cato didn't like losing. He didn't let himself lose. Especially from a girl from Twelve. The Girl on Fire, they had all called her. But he was determined to take the flame down once and for all. And after all, it was easy having Lover Boy telling him where Catpiss_, or whatever her name was_, was.

Glimmer groaned as Cato fell off from the tree, trying to get Twelve down from there. She took her bow and arrow and missed terribly, not knowing how after all of her life training, she could have missed one easy shot.

Lover Boy tells them all that they should just camp next to the tree, to keep her trapped. Even as a stupid lovesick kid, Cato must admit, it was a good idea. He smiled when Glimmer giggled, telling old childhood stories as if they weren't in an arena to kill each other. Before falling asleep, Glimmer rested her head on his chest, and he could feel something was going to happen. He didn't know what, but it was something _bad_.

Glimmer screamed as the tracker jackers attacked her body, she ran as fast as she could until she had tripped. Cato tried to come help her, grabbing onto her arm, but she let her hand go. She would rather have one of them die than risk the chance of both of them die.

He could feel tears in his eyes as Glimmer's hand had slipped away from his, and she gave him a smile, still beautiful even as the wasps had left the apple-sized lumps on her face, green liquid oozing out of them. He didn't know if she could hear him as he yelled as loud as he could when he told her he had loved her.

And she had heard it. A warm feeling went through her muttation-venom filled body as she had whispered her final words.

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**Good one-shot? Please review!**


End file.
